


Samson no Sam

by 55555ive



Category: Furry (Fandom), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Brothers, Cub, Family, First Time, Furry, Gay, Kids, M/M, Multi, Porn, Sex, pop5on22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55555ive/pseuds/55555ive
Summary: Short furry erotic story.





	

To be alone in the world is such a sad thing , but it is necessary. How do we know ourselves if we do not spend time alone finding our own truths. And loneliness comes for all even in the most populated of life. But for all that loneliness does its greatest feat is giving a deeper appreciation for when it has been escaped. 

Thirteen year old Samson Fields , a skinny 14 year old black and whit cat from a bad part of Zootopia, couldn't wait to break his long period of loneliness. To the outside Samson is your average teen. He has a mother a father and two older brothers. Just recently his family broke free of poverty and now live for the most part comfortably in the suburbs.Even with his two brothers and his family finally living in a better part of town Samson is still alone.

For almost an entire year Samson has gone to school and not made a single friend. And sure he might have tried here and there to go outside of himself to make new friends but his cold outer exterior makes it hard. Growing up in such a bad part of Zootopia even at the young age of thirteen Samson has been made untrusting and closed off. Even though he himself knows he is in a place where he can open up the actual action of letting go and putting his guard down is not simply done. 

Tonight Samson hopes to change his status of a shadow known by no one to at least acquainted with someone. His mother green lighted the proposal to invite kids from school over for the night. It was the last Friday before summer when Samson walked the hallway with a stack of invitations in hand. He was unbiased in his choosing whose locker to give an invite. He had little to no fear of the stereo types of predators or prey. He simply walked down the hallway on his way to class depositing invitations one by one. He caught the attention of many fellow students as he was abrupt in his delivery , he spoke no words to even those who stood by their lockers as he deposited the invitations. 

He was down to only one invitation when the bell rang. He headed towards his class and standing in the doorway was Mark, a 13 year old red fox. Mark stopped Samson before he could enter the class. 

Mark - so what were those 

Samson- invitations 

Mark- cool , what for 

Samson- I'm having a sleep over 

Mark- oh wow, that's cool, who all did you invite

Samson- I don't Know

Mark- but I saw you put something in everyone's lockers 

Samson- so 

Mark- you don't know who you gave invitations to , did you put one in my locker 

Samson- I don't know 

Mark noticed the invitation still in Samson's hand, and as Samson final walked by him into class he grabbed the invitation. 

Mark- can I have this one then

Samson quickly turned back around and almost grabbed Mark by the throat. Personal space is something not to be broken with Samson but because he was trying to be extra nice he controlled himself. 

Samson- sure , why not ,

Mark -awesome, thanks Sam 

Samson- what did you just call me 

Mark- Sam, I called you Sam 

Samson- my name is Samson, call me Samson 

Mark- oh OK , no problem Samson 

Samson- and don't touch me 

Mark- will do , or I mean will not do 

Mark laughed and Samson eyed him with a blank expression that killed the laughter awkwardly. 

Mark- well um guess we should get in class 

Mark put the invite in his pocket and followed Samson inside as he had already started walking away from the conversation.

What Samson didn't know is that in all his time at school Mark could have been the easiest friend to make. So passive and willing to go along with almost anything just to be included Mark was sure to be Samson's most interesting guest that night. 

It was the night of Samson's sleep over. His mother and father were already sleeping , his first older brother Cole was out of town with his girlfriend, and his second older brother Preston was upstairs watching TV. As Samson's guest started to arrive he attempted to make conversation, it was then he realized he knew no one's name. He didn't know anything about anyone which was hard to get around seeing how only 3 people showed up. 

There was Raza Che , 14 year old monkey who seemed to hit puberty rather early on. He was almost ripped and always sexually present with his shirtless body. He only attend Samson's party because he had nothing better to do but in the past he came to Samson's aid when he was being bullied at school.

There was Jason Banks , 12 year old cheetah. Hyper active and immature even for his age Jason is a well known wild card at school. One minute he could be a party animal and the next he could be a party monster. His invitation clearly was a mistake seeing how he was from a grade level below the rest of the boys. Samson might have stopped said mistake had he payed more attention to who he gave invitations to. But Jason did know Samson, he lives next door after all. 

And finally there was Mark.

Samson didn't know what to say to anyone so he tried to find something for everyone to do.

Raza - so this is your place, its not nearly as dark and empty as I thought it be 

Samson was setting up a game console to the living room TV as everyone else sat on the couch. 

Samson- thanks .... I think 

Mark -yea its a pretty nice place 

Mark got up and started walking around picking things up and looking around the house. 

Samson- thanks my mom designed the whole house, she does that for a job now 

Jason- you got anything to eat 

Samson- yea my dad made some food before he and my mom went to sleep , I can go get it in a sec 

Jason hopped off the couch and went to the kitchen Leaving only Raza on the couch just as Samson was finished hooking up his console. 

Samson- there , now we can play .... 

Samson turned around and saw that Raza was stretched out on the couch making himself comfortable with the space that the other two boys were nit taking up. 

Samson- where did they go 

Raza- I don't know dude , but you can pass me a controller

There was a sound that came from the kitchen. Samson quickly walked to go check it out. Jason was eating all of the food making a mess dripping dripping sauce from his mouth as he chewed quickly almost swallowing food whole. 

Samson- what are you doing 

Jason turned his head slightly but didn't stop eating for a moment, he got one last bite before turning around and wiping his face clean with the fur of his arm. 

Jason- sorry , I got hungry 

Samson- you ate everything

Jason- I said i got hungry 

Samson- and the kitchen is a mess , my parents are going to kill me 

Jason- I said sorry Sam

Samson- my name is Samson not Sam

Samson had to take a deep breath and a step back to stop himself from getting to angry. 

Samson- its OK , we can just eat popcorn or something 

Jason- oh I ate that too 

Samson- how could you possibly pop all the popcorn and eat it and all the food that quickly 

Jason- your supposed to pop it , that explains why it wasn't the same as when my mom makes it 

Samson face palmed himself in defeat .

Samson- can you just go back to the living room 

Jason- sure 

Jason stepped in the pool of mess on the floor tracking it through the kitchen and in the living room as he walked. Samson then walked back to the living room. 

The game was unplugged and a DVR was in its place . 

Samson- what happened to my game 

Raza- your brother came and got it 

Samson- he knows mom said I could have the game tonight 

Raza - its cool dude , what movies do you have 

Jason- do you have Friday the 13th 

Raza- let me guess you like that movie because you have the same name as the main character 

Jason- no I like it because my Friday was on Friday the 13th this year 

Samson- the movies are in the closet next to the TV but I'm gonna go get back the game 

Raza- alright dude 

Samson once again left the living room to go upstairs. As he started walking to his brothers room he noticed the light was on in his own room. He went inside and found Mark looking through his things. 

Samson- stop 

Mark jumped from surprise as Samson entered the room quickly with no warning. 

Samson- get out 

Mark- I was just looking around 

Samson- get out 

Mark - you have a lot of cool posters in here 

Samson- get out of my room 

Mark- I was just 

Samson- I don't care , my room is off limits 

Mark - Sam I didn't mean to 

Samson- my name is Samson, and I said get out 

Mark retreated into himself almost cowering as it was clear a line had been crossed. 

Mark- I'm sorry 

Mark ran out of the room and back downstairs. Samson then took the time to put everything exactly the way he had it, all the while mumbling to himself about how bad an idea tonight was. When he was done he turned of his light and closed his door before going on his way to his older brothers room. 

He entered Preston's room without warning. The older cat didn't notice Samson as he was facing the opposite direction of the door to play the game with headphones on. Samson pulled the headphones from his brother head. 

Preston- hey what the hell

Preston stood up to his younger brother, before this moment Samson had no idea his brother was nude. 

Samson- why are you naked 

Preston- why are you in my room, aren't you the one who freaks about people in your room

Samson- You took the game 

Preston- I needed it , there's a game tournament happening online 

Samson- but mom said I could have the game for the night 

Preston- I'll bring it back when I'm done 

Samson- when will that be 

Preston- when the tournament is done so not for a while bro , I hooked up the DVR so you guys can watch a movie 

Samson- the only movies we have are old black and white movies and your secret porn stash that everyone knows about 

Preston- not my problem, its a sleep over isn't it, so if all else fail go to sleep 

Preston gave his younger brother a grin that said yea I'm being an ass but what are you going to do about it and Samson frowned in response. 

Samson- why are you naked 

Preston- it helps me game 

Samson- my guests didn't see you like this did they 

Preston- no , god for a kid you sure are something else , why don't you stop worrying about the game and me and go try to make some friends, I mean really try instead of yelling at everyone and almost blowing up like a bomb every five minutes 

Preston pushed his younger brother out of his room and locked the door behind him. 

Samson was pissed at his brother but slowly and steadily as he walked back to the living room he realized he wasn't really trying. 

As he walked down the stairs he could see the three boys siting on the couch in the living room. They seemed to be sucked into whatever was on the TV. Samson heard what sounded like suction and wetness. He was confused and puzzled as to what was on the TV. As he finally was down the stairs and approaching the other boys he noticed they were all tenting in their pants. 

He final could see the TV and on it was a porn film. Samson quickly cut the TV off as soon as he realized what had happened.

Raza- what are you doing 

Jason- yea that was better than Friday the 13th 

Mark- a lot better 

Samson- my parent's would kill me if they saw me watching my brothers porn movies , they'd triple kill me if they thought I was showing them to you guys 

Mark- we wont tell anyone 

Jason - yea , I've never seen porn before,can we please watch just for a little longer 

Raza- come on be cool dude 

Samson's decision was made already but he thought of what his brother said. He wanted to try harder , even though it was in no way what he felt was safe or appropriate he was willing to try to give his guests something fun to do. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes taking a moment to further consider what could go wrong or right. 

Samson- we can't watch it in here

The boys jumped off the couch and gathered around Samson, all still very hard in their shorts. 

Raza- so where are we gonna watch it 

Samson knew there was only one other room in the house they could go. One other room where they could be alone where there was a TV and a DVR player. His room. 

He was reluctant to invite the boys in his room but he pushed past his nervous and untrusting nature. Raza laid in his bed resting his head against the head board getting the best seat while Jason and Mark sat at the foot of the bed with there feet hanging off the edge of the bed. 

Samson shut the door to his room but didn't turn on the light. The TV was the only light. He turned on the movie and the boys were once again enthralled. Samson didn't have anywhere to sit. 

Raza noticed the cat standing to the side. 

Raza - this is your room , I can sit on the floor if you want dude 

Samson- no your fine 

Raza felt bad for taking the seat that obviously should have been Samson's. 

Raza- you wanna sit in my lap 

Samson- what 

Raza - you don't have to , its just an idea 

Samson could see the tent in Raza's shorts was so hard it was leaking through his shorts. 

Samson- OK I guess 

Jason and Mark made room for Samson to climb in bed. Raza opened his legs and Samson sat between them leaning so his back was against Raza's chest. 

Raza- um you wanna loose the shirt

Samson- what for 

Raza- its kinda hot 

Samson shrugged his shoulders before pulling off his shirt. The fur from Raza's chest was nice fuzzy and warm. Samson found himself slowly coming out of his clothes by the second as it only seemed to keep getting hotter, and the same could be said for the other boys as well. 

Samson could feel Raza's cock grinding between his ass and how their tails had become coiled together. Raza at this point was hugging Samson from behind holding him so close they almost felt like one. 

It was then that Jason crossed a line. He slid off his boxers and revealed his cock proudly. He began to stroke it in front of every and they're eyes shifted from the TV to him. Samson didn't say a word , he simply watched and went along. Raza began to nibble Samson's ear playfully as he reached down with one hand into the cats boxers to feel his cock . They both moaned. Mark was watching everyone slowly get to a point of no return and he took a dive. 

He got down from the bed and onto his knees in front of Jason. 

Samson- what are you doing 

Raza Whispered in his ear.

Raza- relax dude , hes doing what we all needed someone to do for us 

Jason took a hold of Marks head and slowly pulled it on to his cock. Mark closed his eyes as he moaned and bobbed up and down by Jason's commanding grip. 

Raza- look at them , I wasn't sure tonight would be much fun but you arr definitely a friend worth having if you can make this happen 

Samson- thanks 

Raza - what do you say we get more comfortable like those two

Raza let go of Samson and they both took off their boxers.

As Jason stood up from the bed with Mark on his cock Samson laid back and Raza laid on top of him. 

Raza and Samson's cocks grind against one another and they could tell Raza was bigger. The monkey pulled Samson into a kiss as they grind getting pre all over the bed. 

Even as they made out they watched Jason and Mark. 

Jason was obviously close as he was now thrusting in and out of Marks mouth relentlessly. Saliva and pre dripped from Jason's mouth as he could no longer swallow with Jason going so deep in his throat. 

Raza- take it easy you guys Sam's family night hear us 

Samson didn't correct Raza about his name. A clear sign that he was ether to distracted or he didn't care anymore or perhaps both. 

Raza got off Sam and walked over to Jason. He griped Jason's cock and made him pull out of Marks mouth. Jason didn't complain, Raza started to jack the cheetah. 

Raza walked every one back to Sam and had Mark suck the cats cock while he had Jason position his cock at Sam's mouth. Sam took the cock into his mouth feeling how it was already sloppy and wet. The moans were muffled but still present. 

As everyone was doing something Raza spread open Sam's legs. He licked his tail hole which was almost enough to make the cat cum right then and there. He got the fuzzy hole nice and soaked before he lined his cock up with it. 

Samson wasn't ready he wanted to stop him but then again everything felt so good even the cock in his mouth tasted so sweet as it dripped pre down his tight throat. 

Raza began to press into him slowly. They both could feel the suction of his tight ass. Just as he almost had his tip in the door to the room slammed open. 

Preston- not what i meant by try harder bro 

All four boys quickly hopped off the bed and got dressed. Preston pulled his brother away. 

Preston- bro i could hear all of you from my room with headphones on

Samson- I .. its not ....

Preston- calm down , I fooled around with my friends at your age , but when I did it mom and dad weren't home , get my point 

Samson- yea , wait so your not gonna tell mom and dad 

Preston- hell no , that mean I'd have to be the one to tell them another of their sons is gay , just let that be it for the night 

Samson- ok 

Samson returned to his room closing the door behind him. 

Raza - why was your brother naked 

Samson- he does that 

Mark- are we in trouble 

Samson- no my brother is cool he's not going to say anything but i think we should get to sleep 

Jason- dude , are you seeing this 

Jason motioned to everyone's crotch, everyone was still horny. 

Samson- we could I don't know, jack off 

Raza- works for me 

Mark - yea 

Jason- I wanted more throat stuff, and weren't you about to Fuck him ....... fine I can jack off 

Everyone found a spot on the pre cum covered bed and snuggled up together jacking off until one by one they came and fell to sleep.

The next morning Samson's mother and father woke up and went to find the boys in the house. 

They entered his room and there laid all 4 boys in bed together naked snuggling. Samson and Jason were even purring. 

Mr. Fields- Honey I think we have another gay son


End file.
